I Can't Help Myself
by MoroPinky
Summary: Angelina Love blows up at Jeff Hardy but can't seem to stay mad.


_I Can't Help Myself_

_By: Moro_

Jeff Hardy stood over the unconscious form of Matt Morgan. Only just a few moments ago he had hit the Blueprint in the back of the head with a steel chair just like he did to Mr. Anderson. He then suddenly heard Amazing Red's music come on and he turned to the ramp and waited to see if it was him or his 'little brother' coming out. He wasn't surprised to see Amazing Red himself come out. Red ran into the ring and went straight to help his friend Matt Morgan.

* * *

Angelina Love stood up as she saw Jeff beginning to advance towards Red, who had his back to Jeff. Velvet Sky quickly grabbed Angelina's arm and pulled her BFF back into her seat. Angelina tugged at Velvet's grip but she wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing?" Velvet asked.

"I have to stop Jeff before he hurts Red and messes things up!" Angelina yelled at Velvet.

"Why do you care about Red?" Velvet asked.

"I care about Jeff!" Angelina shouted, causing Velvet to let go in shock. Angelina then quickly ran out of the locker room.

* * *

Jeff raised the chair above the unknowing Red's head while the crowd and Taz and Mike Tenay shouted for Red to look. Jeff then stopped and turned when he heard The Beautiful People's music begin to play. He saw Angelina come running out and she didn't waste no time getting in the ring. Angelina knew she had to act like she was on Red's side or Immortal might know something was up. So, Angelina stood infront of Red protectively.

"Stop this now Jeff," Angelina said in a stern tone.

Jeff dropped the chair and glared at Angelina. She knew why he was doing this. He didn't have a choice. And he couldn't hurt her. He had to do something or he'd loose both his brother and the leader of The Beautiful People. He stared into her eyes as she stared back at his.

"Just back away from him," Angelina demanded.

"What's going on here Mike?" Taz asked his broadcasting partner iTenay.

"I can't really say," Mike replied. "Usually Jeff Hardy would have pushed her out of the way by now or done something but he hasn't done anything."

The crowd then gasped as Jeff raised his hands in defeat in the air and backed away from the furious blonde. Angelina's music played as Jeff got down from the stage and left the ring and headed up the ramp and out of sight. Angelina then knelt down to Matt Morgan's side and cradled his bleeding head in her lap and began to yell for medical help for him. When people finally came into the ring, Angelina stood up and told Matt and Red she'd come and check on them later. She then ran out of the ring, heading for backstage.

* * *

Velvet stood with Shannon Moore backstage as she watched her BFF, Angleina , and Shannon watched his best buddy, Jeff. The two watched as Jeff surreneder and then left the ring. Only moments later they saw Angelina run after him after medical help got to Matt.

Velvet turned to Shannon. "What's wrong with Jeff? He's gone crazy!"

Shannon frowned and turned to Velvet. "You've gone crazy."

Velvet's frown became evily angry and she began to pound her fist on Shannon's back as he shouted ouch! and ow! over and over again. "SHUTUP SHANNON!" **(Reference to go red _Shutup Shannon_)**

* * *

Jeff ran to his locker room and locked the door. Angelina was in hot pursuit and saw him close his door. She heard the click and was angry that he'd tried to outrun her. She was also angry that he thought a locked door could keep her out. Boy, was he wrong. The blonde woman ran to the door and banged onto with her fist, hoping for a reply. However, none came. Her temper began to rise.

She then took a deep breath then released it. Her features softened and she spoke in a less angry tone. "Jeff, please let me in. I want to talk to you. Please Jeff." Angelina waited a moment. She still didn't get an answer. She sighed and turned her back to the door, leaned on it, then slid down to the bottom and sat there, unaware Jeff was doing the same thing.

Jeff was staring down at the ground as his thoughts were racing with multiple things to do. What was he going to tell Bischoff? What was Fortune going to do him if they felt like they should? Would they send Abyss? Jeff felt like he was going to panic. He then saw that some light was being blocked under the door and he immediately knew Angelina was sitting down also. His eyes were downcast.

"Angelina," Jeff began. He still leaned agianst the door. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what else to say to you."

Angelina glanced over her shoulder at the door. "How about an explanation?"

"You know why," Jeff replied. "Why do you care about Amazing Red so much? He would have been fine. Maybe..."

"Jeff..." Angelina began. "I know why but you can control a little of it. I can't let you hurt my date for tonight."

Jeff's eyes widened and his head accidently slammed back on the door. He bit his lip and ignored the bump. "What? Your date?" Jeff's voice had turned into a enraged yell. "You and Red! I do not approve!"

"What's wrong with you? You're not my father!" Angelina shouted back. She then stood up and walked away to find Velvet. However, she couldn't just leave like that. She sighed and walked back over to the door and sat back down. "I'm not leaving until we have a real conversation face to face and not through a door."

"Why are you staying?" Jeff asked.

"I can't help myself," Angelina mumbled. "I have to stay."


End file.
